Marcel Dionne
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Drummondville, Quebec | career_start = 1971 | career_end = 1989 | draft = Round 1, 2nd overall | draft_year = 1971 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | nickname = Little Beaver }} Marcel Elphege "Little Beaver" Dionne (born August 3, 1951 in Drummondville, Quebec) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey centre who played 18 seasons in the National Hockey League for the Detroit Red Wings, Los Angeles Kings and New York Rangers. Playing career Dionne was drafted in the first Round (second overall) by the Detroit Red Wings in the 1971 NHL Entry Draft. Before joining the NHL, he played for three years in the Ontario Hockey Association with the St. Catharines Black Hawks. His team was involved in one of the most infamous events in Canadian junior hockey during the 1971 Richardson Cup. The Black Hawks and Quebec Remparts faced off in a playoff series that was intense on many levels. Besides the strong rivalry between Anglophone and Francophone hockey teams and Canadian citizens in general, there was unfinished business between Marcel Dionne and the Remparts' coach Maurice Filion. Dionne had been coached by Filion in 1968 as a member of the Drummondville Rangers of the former Quebec Junior Hockey League. When the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League formed in 1969, Dionne departed to play in the OHA, which was seen as a higher-calibre level of competition, to hone his skills. Filion vowed revenge against Dionne's OHA team. This rivalry was further fueled by the desire of Francophone nationalists to have a Canadian champion from a Quebec team in a Quebec-based league.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/St._Catharines_Black_Hawks The series, which featured future NHL stars Guy Lafleur and Dionne, never lived up to the potential on ice brilliance that could have been. Disputes off the ice and erupting violence dramatically shortened the series. The Eastern Canadian championship of 1971 would be the last Eastern Canadian championship to be played before the Memorial Cup tournament began in 1972. With St. Catharines forfeiting the series due to the threats of violence, the Eastern Canadian championship did not end to the fans' satisfaction. After the series, Lafleur went first overall to the Montreal Canadiens in the 1971 NHL Entry Draft and was part of a Stanley Cup contender. Dionne played his first four seasons with the Red Wings, where he was one of the few stars on an otherwise stagnant team that failed to make the playoffs. Despite having legendary teammates such as Alex Delvecchio and Mickey Redmond, Dionne's frustrations with losing were evident. His agent, Alan Eagleson pushed for more money and found it in an unlikely place. The owner of the Los Angeles Kings, Jack Kent Cooke, offered Dionne $300,000 per year. A deal was struck with the Red Wings for compensation, and Dionne signed with the Kings and became its franchise player. At the time, it was the richest deal in hockey history.Triple Crown, Ted Mahovlich, ISBN 978–0006391340 During his time with the Los Angeles Kings, he played 11 and a half seasons and formed the famed "Triple Crown Line", centreing Charlie Simmer and Dave Taylor. Despite his high scoring production during the regular season he was frustrated with the Kings' lack of playoff success; they made the postseason from 1976–82 but only advanced to the second round three times for a total of 43 playoff games. During the 1986–87 season, Dionne would mentor the rookies of the Kings as Mickey Redmond mentored him during his rookie years in Detroit. He took eventual Calder Trophy winner Luc Robitaille, Jimmy Carson and Steve Duchesne under his wing. Despite the strong rapport with the rookies, there was also a falling out with Coach Pat Quinn. With the Kings on track to miss the playoffs, he demanded a trade. Dionne had hoped that his threat would get General Manager Rogie Vachon to make some major moves to rejuvenate the stagnating team, and he was surprised and disappointed when Vachon actually traded him to the New York Rangers. He played his remaining two and a half seasons there, where the Rangers lost in the first round of the playoffs and missed the next two. He retired in 1989. One consolation was that he would finally have Guy Lafleur as his teammate to mark the beginning of the 1988–89 NHL season. In January 2004, Dionne was featured on a Canadian postage stamp. As part of the NHL All-Stars Collection, Dionne was immortalized along with five other All-Stars.Canada's Stamp Details, January to March 2004, Volume XIII, No. 1 Achievements During his first season for Detroit in 1972, he set an NHL record for scoring by a rookie with 77 points. This record has since been surpassed. His best season was 1979–80 when he had 137 points. That season, he was tied for the league lead in points with Wayne Gretzky. Though Gretzky played in one less game than Dionne, Dionne was awarded the Art Ross Trophy for scoring two more goals than Gretzky. (Interestingly, from 1969 to 2001, Dionne and Bryan Trottier were the only single-time winners of the scoring title, while Phil Esposito, Bobby Orr, Guy Lafleur, Wayne Gretzky, Mario Lemieux, and Jaromir Jagr had won it on multiple occasions.) Dionne also won the Lester B. Pearson Award in 1979 and 1980, and the Lady Byng Trophy in 1975 and 1977. Dionne was the third of six men to reach the 700-goal plateau, and currently ranks fourth among all-time goal scorers, with 731. He is ranked fifth in points, with 1771. He is ninth in career assists with 1,040. He was second in assists, goals, and points when he retired in 1989 (he is 70 goals, 9 assists, and 79 points behind Gordie Howe in all categories). He was also the last active player in the NHL that participated in the 1972 Summit Series. Despite not playing in the 1972 Summit Series, he did play for Team Canada in the 1976 Canada Cup and the 1981 Canada Cup. For the 1976 Canada Cup, his linesmates were Bobby Hull and Phil Esposito. He was also on a line with Lanny McDonald and Darryl Sittler and they were on the ice when the tournament winning goal was scored. While on the 1981 team, he was on a line with Wayne Gretzky and Guy Lafleur. Dionne is third in the NHL for most 100+ point seasons. He has had eight 100+ point seasons in his NHL career, only behind Wayne Gretzky's fourteen 100+ point seasons and Mario Lemieux's ten 100+ point seasons. Marcel Dionne was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1992. In 1998, he was ranked number 38 on The Hockey News' list of the 100 Greatest Hockey Players, the highest-ranking player to have not won a Stanley Cup since 2001 when No. 14-ranked Ray Bourque won with the Colorado Avalanche. Dionne had not come close to doing so, as he never advanced beyond the second round of the playoffs. When the Los Angeles Kings finally reached the Stanley Cup finals in 1993, after advancing to and winning their first conference finals, Dionne gave Dave Taylor a congratulatory call. The former Centre Civique arena in Drummondville was renamed Centre Marcel Dionne in his honour after his retirement. Dionne's younger brother Gilbert also played in the NHL and won a Stanley Cup with the Montreal Canadiens in 1993. Gilbert is Marcel's junior by nineteen years. Prior to the start of the 1993-94 season, Dionne helped to create local interest in the ECHL's newest franchise, the South Carolina Stingrays. With the help of some young players, Dionne gave an on-ice demonstration of the rules of hockey to the southern audience. Dionne currently resides in Niagara Falls, Canada and owns Marcel Dionne enterprises. He is an occasional member of the Buffalo Sabres Alumni Hockey Team despite never playing, or living there as a player. He is also a Royal Ambassador for the Kings organization. Records once held by Marcel Dionne *Most Career Goals by a Center- 731, surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (894 Goals) *Most Career Assists by a Center- 998, surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (1963 Assists) *Most Career Points by a Center- 1770, surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (2857 Points) *Fastest player in NHL history to score 1000 points- 740 GP surpassed by Guy Lafleur (720 GP), currently held by Wayne Gretzky (424 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to score 1100 points- 798 GP surpassed by Guy Lafleur (797 GP), currently held by Wayne Gretzky (464 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to score 1300 points- 946 GP surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (539 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to score 1400 points- 1022 GP surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (580 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to score 1500 points- 1078 GP surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (620 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to score 1600 points- 1164 GP surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (667 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to score 1700 points- 1257 GP surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (711 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to reach 700 assists- 868 GP surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (478 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to reach 800 assists - 1010 GP surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (527 GP) *Fastest player in NHL history to reach 900 assists- 1124 GP surpassed and currently held by Wayne Gretzky (584 GP) *He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 700 goals (36 years, 89 days) until he was surpassed by Wayne Gretzky (29 years, 342 days). *He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 1000 points (29 years, 157 days) until he was surpassed by Wayne Gretzky (23 years, 328 days). *He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 1100 points (30 years, 106 days) until he was surpassed by Wayne Gretzky (24 years, 50 days). *He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 1200 points (31 years, 112 days) until he was surpassed by Wayne Gretzky (24 years, 31 days). *He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 1300 points (32 years, 83 days) until he was surpassed by Wayne Gretzky (25 years, 38 days). *He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 1400 points (33 years, 107 days) until he was surpassed by Wayne Gretzky (25 years, 313 days). *He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 1500 points (33 years, 236 days) until he was surpassed by Wayne Gretzky (26 years, 44 days). *He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 1600 points (35 years, 67 days) until he was surpassed by Wayne Gretzky (26 years, 330 days). *He was the youngest player in NHL history to score 1700 points (36 years, 92 days) until he was surpassed by Wayne Gretzky (27 years, 285 days). Career statistics International play Triple Crown, Ted Mahovlich, p.209, ISBN 978–0006391340 Honours OHA * 1969–70 - Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy Winner * 1969–70 - OHA Second All-Star Team * 1970–71 - OHA First All-Star Team * 1970–71 - Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy Winner NHL * 1974–75 - Lady Byng Trophy Winner * 1974–75 - Played in NHL All-Star Game * 1975–76 - Played in NHL All-Star Game * 1976–77 - Lady Byng Trophy Winner * 1976–77 - NHL First Team All-Star * 1976–77 - Played in NHL All-Star Game * 1977–78 - Named Best Forward at the World Hockey Championships * 1977–78 - Played in NHL All-Star Game * 1978–79 - NHL Second Team All-Star * 1978–79 - Lester B. Pearson Award Winner * 1979–80 - NHL First Team All-Star * 1979–80 - Lester B. Pearson Award Winner * 1979–80 - Art Ross Trophy Winner * 1979–80 - Played in NHL All-Star Game * 1980–81 - NHL Second Team All-Star * 1980–81 - Played in NHL All-Star Game * 1982–83 - Played in NHL All-Star Game * 1984–85 - Played in NHL All-Star Game * 1992 - Inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame Trade history * Traded to Los Angeles Kings by Detroit with Bart Crashley for Terry Harper, Dan Maloney, and Los Angeles' 2nd Round Pick in 1976 (The Draft Pick was later dealt to the Minnesota North Stars and they drafted Jim Roberts) * Traded to the New York Rangers by Los Angeles with Jeff Crossman and Los Angeles' 3rd Round Pick in 1989 (The Draft Pick was later dealt to the Minnesota North Stars and they drafted Murray Garboutt) for Bobby Carpenter and Tom Laidlaw.Triple Crown, Ted Mahovlich, p.208, ISBN 978-0006391340 References Marcel Dionne's Official Homepage See also * List of NHL players with 1000 points * List of NHL players with 500 goals Category:Born in 1951 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:St. Catharines Black Hawks alumni Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Art Ross Trophy winners Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Lady Byng winners Category:Lester Pearson Award winners Category:NHL players with 50 goal seasons Category:NHL players with 100 point seasons Category:NHL first round draft picks Category:NHL players with retired numbers Category:Member of the Canadian National Team Category:Retired in 1989